Skywolf
by The Hufflepuff Marauder
Summary: Ben Scamander is attending Hogwarts...its 1992 and he has been raised by his godfather Remus Lupin, growing up not knowing his father and his mother who he was told had both died when he was younger. On the train ride he meets second year Hermione Granger. who might just blow his little world apart... STORY REQUEST FROM SKETCHYWOLF HG/OC RW/OC HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I was asked to write this, so I am hoping I can do Sketchywolf's work and characters justice. This is a story about an OC who attends Hogwarts in 1992, during Harry's second year. **

**Grandson of Newt Scamander, Ben Alexander Scamander is attending Hogwarts, his godfaher Remus worries his godson will be a hat stall and worries about Snape and how he will behave towards Ben. Like most first years Ben is just trying to find his way throuh life, having constantly moved all his life Ben is just happy to have a bed to call his own for more than a few weeks...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters.**

**Claimer: Rainbow Kellett. **

**Skywolfs characters: Ben S. Cecile S. Laura S. **

I've never really thought about my father much. My godfather doesn't really talk about him; he doesn't talk to me about anything beyond the necessary pleasantries especially lately in fact. Everyone has something missing from their life, more often than not it is an absent parent. But I have neither, no mother, no father and no siblings to even complain about the fact to.

Don't get me wrong the being alone thing has never bothered me or my godfather. We don't form attachments easily not even to one another which on the surface doesn't bother him. He keeps his distance most days, especially when I received my Hogwarts letter. He wouldn't even talk to me about it and how the hell I was supposed to get all my stuff from Diagon Alley- my godfather hadn't worked anywhere long enough to bring in any real money.

When I was 7 I just stopped asking. He yelled pretty loudly- loud enough that we moved house the next day because of the funny looks the neighbours were giving us. We always retained anonymity wherever we lived, which is why it was so strange that my godfather gave a shit about the people living next door or what they thought of him.

But my godfather is a very complicated man. I should really explain about…_his condition_.

My godfather is a werewolf- I found out by accident. I had been dropped off with a family who lived close to us about a week before my 11th birthday and I met Ginny Weasley, a really weird girl who talked about Harry Potter…._ constantly_. She was apparently starting Hogwarts that September too.

Her mum told me I wasn't to play outside after six o'clock because the gnomes might catch me, she informed me that they liked to steal witchilings and wizardlings when their mummy wasn't watching. I pointed out that I had never known my mother and had no desire for one either, but she insisted I stay in the house. I was curious to why a woman I barely knew would want to take such an interest in my wellbeing, but more to the point why she was so determined to lock me in the house.

I waited for everyone to fall asleep when I ventured into the garden- Ginny's brothers were snoring- one sounded like a howling ghoul and I carefully tiptoed through the house. It must've been late when I saw something I only thought existed in the books my grandad is famous for.

And what I saw in the garden- I hoped it wasn't real. It scared the crap out of me. And I just ran back up the stairs and pulled the covers over my head shaking and my hands are all clammy, the back of my neck itches like someone put Episkey's Best Itching Powder in my shirt. I heard the creature howl followed by a curdling scream that only grew louder with each howl. I didn't want to know what was happening outside.

For the first time in my life I was frightened.

And I needed someone. That night I had wished for my mother to be alive.

\/\/\/\/\/\

Hogwarts September 1st 1992 (HARRY'S SECOND YEAR)

'There is no such thing as vampires.'

Cecile Sherwood, her pink tinted pigtails swinging about her shoulders she has massive book in her hand and was wrinkling her nose in disapproval.

'I've seen one in my grandmas' house.' Cecile said proudly flicking the pages of the book noisily.

'You've seen everything in your grandmas' house.' Said Ginny rolling her eyes she glowered as she pulled a little roughly wrapped parcel into her lap. 'Oh I got Jam. I hate Jam. She's given me Ron's sandwiches. I'll be right back.' And Ginny leapt from her seat sliding the compartment door open she left leaving behind her a distinct smell of Parma violets and sweet jam.

'You've really seen one.' The girl, sat in the corner of the compartment whispered.

'Yes. Rainbow, I have.' Cecile said proudly to the girl called Rainbow. Cecile flicked her plaits over her shoulders again and closed the book. She turned to the boy sat opposite her. 'Have you ever seen one Ben?'

'I haven't seen a vampire.' Ben admitted.

'Isn't your grandad famous for finding creatures-;

'That's my grandad. Not me.' Ben replied shortly, clearly not wishing to discuss his famous grandfather any more than he had to. Ben shrugged. 'And I don't really know _how many_ creatures he saw.'

The compartment door slid open and Ginny reappeared with a bushy haired girl who was already wearing her school uniform. A bright red and gold tie was neatly knotted below her square shaped face and buck teeth were coated in a thin set of braces. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and a thick black velvet headband on top of her head.

'This is Hermione, she's friends with my brother. And she can tell you everything there is to know about werewolves _and_ vampires.'

'_Werewolves_?' Ben blurted out. 'What do you mean, what do you know about them?'

'Hello! I've only just started reading about them, in fact Ginny says you're a muggleborn.' Hermione looked hopefully at Ben. 'I don't know many other muggleborns at Hogwarts.'

'I'm not a pureblood. I think I'm muggleborn; I never knew my dad.' Ben said candidly he shrugged his shoulders again nonplussed about the stranger who Ginny had brought to lecture them. Ben was already armed with answers when people asked about his parents, and being muggleborn was the easiest explanation without complicating matters by talking about Remus or his mother. He never lied about his father because for all Ben knew it could be the Dark Lord himself or some muggle his mother met on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix.

'You think your muggleborn?' said Hermione flouncing into the compartment behind Ginny. She sat down next to Rainbow who looked genuinely terrified at the presence of the new girl. 'I'm in my second year of Hogwarts and haven't met anyone who didn't know what they were! Are you a muggleborn too?' she asked turning her eyes on Cecile. Ginny unhappily picked at the jam sandwiches.

'Did you not find your brother?' asked Cecile.

'No. I really have no idea where he is. I've looked everywhere and not even George or Fred know where he is.' Ginny replied.

'Why should it matter to _you_ if you're muggleborn or not?' Ben asked Hermione.

'It doesn't matter.' Hermione said sharply. 'I just haven't met many other muggleborns.'

Ben ruffled his hand through his thick sandy brown hair. The train trundled through the changing scenery. Hermione had a roll of parchment spread over her lap and was playing a writing game with Ginny. Rainbow had fallen asleep leaning against the window she had her arms folded across her chest. Ben was reading his letter from Remus.

_Ben-_

_Good Luck on your first day. Don't be a hat stall. _

_Life is a chance for us all to make decisions. _

_If you need me I will be staying in the rooms above the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade. _

_Please stay safe. Hogwarts isn't always safe._

_Regards_

_R.L_

Ben was looking forward to starting school despite Remus' concerns Ben was looking forward to staying in one place. The whole glorious nine months- Ben wouldn't have to leave in the middle of the night or escape through a bathroom window because the rent had missed again. He would have his own bed. His own drawers. A place to put his books. Losing himself in dreams of Hogwarts Ben was woken rudely by Cecile and Hermione who were arguing.

'I don't know why you are being so cruel.' Hermione snapped. 'I think Mr Lockhart is amazing. He's travelled all over the world!'

'Unlikely' retorted Cecil 'He's only 35. My dad says he makes lies up to make himself sound better than he actually is.'

'No he doesn't' replied Hermione, tears welling up in her eyes. Ben was indifferent to the argument not knowing who the hell Mr Lockhart was he said to both of them.

'It really doesn't matter, does it?'

Both girls narrowed their eyes at Ben. Ginny grinned nervously.

'My mum likes Lockhart too'

'Well your mum is an idiot too.' Cecile said.

'She isn't' growled Ginny.

'Guys please don't argue.' Rainbow mumbled stirring awake. 'I don't like it.' She added quietly her eyes glancing sideways at Ben.

'Rain it's okay. Some muggleborn witches just think they know better than us.' Cecile said smarmy glowering at Hermione.

'Ginny I'm going to try and find Ron and Harry. I'm very worried about them,' said Hermione wiping her face on the back of her sleeve. 'It was nice to meet you Ben.' And Hermione flounced out into the corridor.

'What was that about?' snapped Ben. 'Who is Lockhart?'

Ginny groaned. Cecile beamed as if she was the fountain of all knowledge.

'He's a slimy whelp who all the mums and grandmas love! My mum thinks he's a dirty, stinking toad rat!' said Cecile.

'You didn't need to force your opinion on her.' Ben said crossly. He folded Remus' letter and placed it back in his small battered suitcase which he was keeping stuffed underneath his seat beneath his boots which were made of cheap moleskin hair that had been bought for him by Remus when they had been in Diagon Alley. Remus didn't have a lot of money but what he had accumulated he gave to his godson for school supplies, what they couldn't afford however had been new editions of the books. But after sharing a compartment with Ginny Weasley for over half an hour Ben soon began to realise he wasn't going to be the only pupil at the school with second hand books and charity shop bought robes. Remus had scoured muggle second hand shops last Halloween a week before Bens' birthday for muggle fancy dress. The robe Ben was wearing had ruby red velvet cuffs and a white lace trim. He was pretty sure it was a Dracula inspired costume.

Ben loved to read. And muggle books were cheaper than wizard books and not to mention there was hundreds more to read in their muggle libraries, wizarding libraries were often off limits to wayward wizarding children and as for Remus the rules were even tighter controlled.

'She's a second year only. She doesn't know everything!' Cecile pointed out.

'But neither do you Cecile! Neither do you.' Ben retorted fiercely.

'Ben! Cecile! Shut up! Rain can you see the castle yet?' said Ginny excitedly leaning across Ben to start out of the window. Rain poked her head out of the rolled down window peering into the distance.

'I don't see anything- ugh Ow!' Rain brought her head back into the compartment clutching her hand over her eye. 'Argh! There's a stone in my eye.' Rain squealed panicking she dramatically swiped at her eye.

'Let me fix you.' Ben said standing up he withdrew his wand aiming it at Rain's face. 'Stay still.' He urged her carefully focusing his energy he said. 'Waddiwassi.' And a tiny little stone plopped into his free hand.

'Thank you.' Rain said gratefully she hugged him, not even caring that she had just met him. Cecile looked at the pair suspiciously, Ginny averted her eyes awkwardly smiling at Ben as Rain broke away from him.

After they departed the train Ginny had re-joined Hermione and both were frantically searching for her brother. Ben, Rain and Cecile followed a giant man away from the station who was bellowing orders at them, calling out names occasionally towards misbehaving groups of older students. When they reached Hogwarts after a rather awkward and choppy journey across a deep, dark lake Ben could hear his stomach starting to growl.

Forming two straight lines outside a large oak door Ben, who was taller than either of the girls reached on his tiptoes to get a better look when the doors swung wide open. Remus had told him about his own sorting and his mothers'- the hat nearly stalled on Laura Scamander, whereas Remus had sailed through to Gryffindor. Ben didn't care where the hat put him. He was just pleased to be at the school where he could make friends. And stay in one place for more than 2 months.

The students filed into the hall, a bright glimmer from the candles made the huge hall feel somewhat smaller. Nervous excitement was starting to pool between the students as their names were called out one by one.

'Scamander, Benjamin Alexander'

When the hat was placed upon his head Ben opened his eyes to be confronted with the thick inside material of a very smelly hat. He closed his eyes tightly against the dense fabric and waited.

'This is a surprise. Never thought another Scamander would cross my path…oh yes you have the skills of the Raven but no, something is different here. There is something I don't recognise…you are caring about the world you live in but you don't know how to behave with people. Animals are definitely your kin. And nothing can stop you when it comes to proving yourself young one.'

'SLYTHERIN'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Authors Note: This is a collaboration with sketchywolf. Their idea, their characters I am just breathing life into them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Snakes and Lions**

**Authors Note: This is an AU fic I suppose. New characters in a cannon setting. Disclaimer: The characters belong to HP's world and his creator, JKR. **

**The characters: Ben S. Cecile S. Laura AS. Belong to Sketchywolf. **

**Claimer: Rainbow Kellett. **

As the ceremony concluded Ben watched Cecile and Ginny sent to Gryffindor and Rain was sitting nervously at the Hufflepuff table. As "Lovegood, Luna" became the last to be sorted skipping her way to the Ravenclaw table all the students turned to face the back of the hall.

'Good Evening everyone!'

'Good Evening Professor' chorused the students. Ben thought the wizard at the top table looked rich. His robes were magenta and the gold trim shone underneath the candlelight. A long white beard was tucked round a thick belt around his middle.

'The summer has not been a kind one, our former Defence Against the Arts Professor, Mr Quirrell has been removed from his position following a nasty incident with a Devils Snare.'

A blonde haired boy with a thin nose and pale lips curled his mouth into a smirk which quickly fell from his face when the new DADA teacher was announced.

'Please welcome Professor Lockhart to Hogwarts our new Defence teacher.'

There was a muted applause at the Hufflepuff table, but raucous cheers from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and Lockhart lavished the attention standing up bowing and waving like a member of the Royal Procession. He winked and grinned as the catcalling calmed down Professor Dumbledore gave him a small smile and pointed look before Professor McGonagall tugged fiercely on his robes forcing him back to his seat.

'There is only one thing to remind you off this year.' Professor Dumbledore bowed his head. 'The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Including you Mr and Mr Weasley' he said his eyes glinting mischievously towards the Gryffindor table. 'The journey was long for all of you, and I will hold you no longer. Feast! _Apprecium Turoe!'_

The gold plate in front of Ben filled with chicken, potatoes, Yorkshires and vegetables. Large bowls of soup and gravy lined the table, surrounded by high towering cakes painted delicious multicolours. Ben was starving. He had never seen so much food in all his life, painfully he began to think of Remus and wondered if his godfather was eating tonight.

The girl next to him who had been sorted just before Ben had had moved over to create a space for Ben to sit. She introduced herself as Maia. Just Maia.

'My mum lives in Hogsmeade.' Maia said peering at Ben's plate of food curiously as it refilled itself twice. 'Dad works away… a lot. He plays in a band, I'm a famous jazz kid.'

'A Jazz kid? What is that?'

'You've never heard of JAZZ?' Maia dropped her mouth wide open gaping at Ben.

'I know what jazz is, but why are you a Jazz Kid?' retorted Ben shovelling his third leg of chicken into his mouth. Maia relaxed. She poured herself a large helping of gravy over her dinner.

'Dad took me to all the gigs he did, its only now I'm here that I can't go on tour with him. '

'Are you a muggleborn?' Maia asked him. Ben stiffened.

'Why does everyone ask me that.'

'I'm not. I'm a pureblood. But who cares, right?' said Maia smiling brightly at him.

'Because it determines how good you are at magic.' The blonde hair boy sneered at Maia and Ben, he wore a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes. His high cheekbones and pale skin reminded Ben of the vampires from Cecile's book. 'If you're a pureblood you should you watch what you say to people like him.' His eyes lingered directly over Ben.

'How do you know I'm not a pureblood.'

'If you were I'd know who you are.' Replied the pale boy. 'Draco Malfoy. You've probably heard of me. And you are?'

'Ben Scamander. And I have _never_ heard of you.'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Hufflepuffs follow me.'

'Slytherins- No don't follow him!' said the tall boy grabbing the robes of a Slytherin girl with a narrow nose and thick caramel coloured hair. 'This way.' He scolded her but the look of indifference on her face told Ben she really didn't care if he told her off. The students followed the tall boy down a long staircase until they reached the end of a broad corridor lined with paintings of fire breathing dragons and several depictions of goblins rising up against their wizard counterparts.

'Ben- where is the door?' Maia said curiously as they watched their guide point his wand at the wall. Suddenly the wall vanished and the students filed in down a further set of stone steps.

'This will be your home. No talking! I am Robin Huxley, your Prefect. If you have problems you see me or Eugenia,' said Robin indicating to the purple haired witch stood next to him. 'First years your dorms are that way- boys to the right and girls to the left.'

'Oh Ben look!' whispered Maia pointing at the lavish furnishings, the fire had burst into life and the room was throwing warmth out into the room. Ben thought about Remus and when he had settled into the dorm room he was going to write a very lengthy letter. He wondered if Remus would be bothered about him being sorted into Slytherin. The way his history books described Slytherin house had not been complimentary. Cecile had been sorted into Gryffindor the second the hat touched her head and ran off excitedly to join Ginny.

Despite what his books told him Ben wanted to discover for himself what his house meant to him. And the narrow minded opinions of one boy were not going to define him.

\/\/\/\/\/\

'Professor Snape is sick.'

Maia withdrew her hand immediately. This was there second week but their first potions lesson and Ben could already feel his eyes drooping. Sleeping comfortably for the first time in months had disturbed his sleep and he was nearly late on his first day had it not been for Maia shouting up the staircase. He was the only boy in his dormitory. All his fellow Slytherins in his year were girls and he had the dormitory to himself or so he had thought. A grumpy looking boy with mousey brown hair and an overgrown coat had turned up late in the middle of the night. Ben slept with one eye open and saw the small boy heave a heavy trunk onto the bed and he made one hell of a racket but Ben didn't say anything.

And in the morning his new companion had already left and he was woken by Maia screaming his name.

'I am Professor Magee and today we are going to be learning how to brew a potion and to recognise when things go wrong.'

Her thick Irish accent was hard to understand but Ben saw Cecile trying to hang of every word Professor Magee was saying. There was a steady river of steam rising from the cauldron that was sat stewing above a purple lit flame. The contents were a bright, shiny blue and smelt strongly of pickled onions. Cecile said she wanted to know how to ward off vampires with a potion she could comb through her hair. Remus had told Ben that garlic was a wholly made up premise designed by a wizard who had been turned into a vampire who happened to love garlic.

'Mine won't go wrong.' Cecile beamed.

'Miss Sherwood speak up.'

'I won't do it wrong Professor.' Cecile responded.

'You have to learn what is wrong because.' Magee floated around the room like a fairy, her long purple cardigan nearly snagging on the corners of the desks a she patrolled the classroom. 'How will you ever learn what is right.'

The lesson ended with many frustrated students staring angrily at the boiling pots. Maia had successfully turned her potion from bright blue to clear and sat waiting for the rest of the class to catch up. Cecile had been overly confident at the start of the lesson but glowering at Maia's cauldron she turned her attention back to her creamy white coloured concoction.

'How did she do that.' Cecile hissed at Ben.

'If you want to ask me a question don't ask Ben.' Maia grinned. She peered into her own cauldron before looking into Ceciles pot. 'Beginners luck I think.'

'I bet you cheated somehow.' Said Cecile profoundly. 'Slytherins always cheat.'

'How?' challenged Ben perturbed at Cecile's accusatory tone. 'How did she cheat?'

'She must've done. I know how to brew a potion!'

'It doesn't mean you can't do it you know, just because Maia did it-'

Cecile shook her head.

'But I can do it.' Cecile pouted.

'Yeah and so can I.' Maia pointed out. She threw her dark green jacket over her school robes and lifted her satchel above her head. 'Come on Ben, I need to go to the library.'

'We have to get to transfiguration! You won't have time!'

'Who cares about time, it ties you down unnecessarily. Come on. You aren't going to burn up if you do something that isn't on your timetable, Sherwood.' Maia retorted

'I am never going to say no to a library visit.' He grinned at Maia. 'And if it shaves five minutes of Transfiguration I am not going to argue.'

'Sherwood?'

The bell signalled the end of lesson and the flames beneath the cauldrons all extinguished, Magee instructed them on their homework and they left the dungeon. Cecile fidgeted with her pigtails looking apprehensively at Ben for advice.

'If we get detention I'm blaming you two!'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Remus rolled the newspaper firmly under his arm and walked away from the bar returning up the stairs to his room above the Hogs Head pub. His breakfast had consisted of a single black coffee and dark chocolate biscuit. Catching a glimpse of his reflection he pulled at the skin, he looked like a slice of dry bread with too little butter spread across its rough surface. The dark circles pinned beneath his green eyes showed no sign of fading and his sandy coloured hair was becoming increasingly flecked with spots of grey.

Reaching his room an grey fluffy owl was tapping impatiently on the window.

'Why am I not surprised by your presence Erin.' The owl flew once around the room before perching on Remus' bed and in a flash of blue smoke where the owl once sat a short curvaceous witch now sat. Her neatly curled hair and immaculately painted face and wide eyes still reminded Remus of her Animagus form, her nails were long and painted thickest darkest black, her lipstick bright red and her long eyelashes swept the curve of her rosy coloured cheeks.

'Am I not permitted to check on the one remaining Marauder still alive-'

'You know I am not the only Marauder still alive Erin.' Remus chastised her.

'You are the only one I care about.' Erin said curtly crossing her legs. Her high thigh sided leather mini skirt crawling up her leg, she pulle dout a long filtered cigarette. 'See what you like, Wolfy?'

'I believe the phrase is "like what you see" Erin'

'Whatever' she said coolly blowing a puff of smoke from the end of her cigarette. 'How is the little puppy settling in?'

'He was sorted into Slytherin Erin.'

'Shit. No fucking way. Oh my god if he ever gets out-'

'Which he won't' interjected Remus sharply.

'I'm not here to argue about that today Remus' Erin sighed. 'Slytherin eh, Well old Walburga would be proud.'

'I have great contempt for Sirius is true, but for Walburga I reserve even more.'

'Our little Benji bear a snake. This is going to be very interesting, why aren't you at Hogwarts Remus?'

'Dumbledore said he found someone else for the job' Remus shrugged.

'Owl shit Remus John Lupin. I know you turned it down. _Again_.'

Remus sneezed. He closed the window.

'At least I'm close this time' he coughed.

'You aren't well love.'

'I'm fine.' Remus growled wiping his nose on a dirty handkerchief. Erin tutted loudly vanishing her cigarette she crossed the room removing the dirty rag from his hand and pointing her wand at it.

_'Scourgify'_ handing it back to him she said. 'You never were good at taking care of yourself Remus, I don't know how you managed to raise the boy on your own.'

'I wasn't entirely alone was I? You popped in from time to time.'

'Remus it was you who raised him after Laura died. A lot might have thought you incapable but there were a few of us who knew you had it in you.'

'Erin I hardly think I did a good job.'

Scowling at his own reflection when he closed the cupboard door he poured out two glasses of water. Erin scoffed at it, cocking an eyebrow at him she muttered a quick but complicated charm. The liquid turned amber and Remus smiled appreciatively at the witch who had been in his life longer than he cared to remember.

'Remus. If it weren't for you the boy would've died- death eaters were still rallying after Sirius was sent to Azkaban- it took them months to catch Lestrange. Without you the boy could've been given to his _actual_ family. Remus Lupin you are his _real_ family. _You_ are the family Sirius _chose_ for himself.'

He wasn't going to argue with her because he didn't have the strength to do it. He drank deeply from the imitation Firewhisky. Erin drank too and smacking her lips together she said.

'Enough of that. I need a proper drink. Coming down Remus?'

**\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Authors Note: Please leave a review. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me. Thanks to JKR for creating them and letting us borrow them. **

**Claimer: Skywolf you own Ben and Cecile. I won Rainbow Kellett and Maia. **


End file.
